


Drive Me Crazy

by LarryPhanGirl



Series: Sterek Fics Written by Me For Jess [5]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding Kink, Derek is 21, Knotting, M/M, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski is a Little Shit, briefly, stiles is 16
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:53:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24060901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LarryPhanGirl/pseuds/LarryPhanGirl
Summary: this kinda sucks but oh well
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Sterek Fics Written by Me For Jess [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1336492
Comments: 3
Kudos: 414





	Drive Me Crazy

_This is a bad idea, a really bad idea,_ Derek thinks as he watches Stiles park his Jeep next to Derek’s car. _I should have said no to the Sheriff._ Derek watches from his kitchen window as Stiles grabs his bags, way more than Stiles can easily carry, and make his way to Derek’s front door. Derek can already smell Stiles’ honey and milk scent, the scent washing over him pleasantly. 

Stiles will be living with Derek temporarily until the whole COVID-19 pandemic dies down. The Sheriff had asked if Stiles can stay with Derek since John is a first responder and more at risk to get the virus and didn’t want to give it to Stiles, who suffers from asthma. Derek had agreed without thinking, assuming that Scott or someone else would be coming with Stiles. Why he thought that, Derek has no idea. The young Omega will be confined in a house, out in the woods, with an unmated Alpha. Now that he thinks about it, he’s sure the Sheriff didn’t think it through as well. Sure, Derek lives in the woods, far away from anyone else, so Stiles will surely be safe from the virus but he’d be staying with an unmated Alpha and anything could happen. _No,_ Derek thinks as he grips the edge of the sink harder, _Stiles will be safe here, I can keep my instincts in check._

Stiles knocks on the front door, momentarily putting his bags down on the floor to give his shoulders a break. Stiles is actually really excited to spend the quarantine with Derek, the Alpha he’s been lusting after for almost a year now. He finally will have a chance to seduce the Alpha without some life-threatening supernatural creature to interrupt or distract them. 

Derek opens the door, his usual scowl on his face. “Hey,” he steps out to grab some of Stiles’ heavier bags. “I set you up in the guest room upstairs.” _Upstairs,_ Stiles thinks as he tries to keep his face neutral. _Where your bedroom is._ Derek shows him the way, quickly passing his own bedroom and opening the door for the room way down the hall. Derek sets the bags down on what is now Stiles’ bed. “I’ll let you settle in. Have you eaten lunch yet?” 

Stiles smiles and sets the rest of his bags down. “Not yet, I was too packing to eat anything.” 

“Oh,” Derek’s eyebrows furrow. “You shouldn’t skip meals, though. I’ll make you something to eat while you unpack.” 

Stiles’ eyes sparkle as he sends a wide smile Derek’s way. “Thank you, I’d love that.” Derek nods slightly before rushing out of Stiles’ room to make him lunch. 

*~~*

It’s been almost three weeks now since isolation with Stiles has started. Stiles’ scent is now embedded in every inch of Derek’s house, he cannot get away from the intoxicating and soothing scent. In the past few days, the scent has increased in sweetness. It’s Derek’s worst nightmare, Stiles will be going into heat soon. All the signs are there, Stiles has been cuddlier, hungrier and hotter than usual. _Speak of the devil,_ Derek thinks as Stiles saunters into the living room in his shortest shorts and a tank top. “Dude, do you have the fucking heat on? Why is it so hot in this house?” Stiles asks as he plops down next to Derek, wrapping his arms around Derek’s arm. 

“I actually have the aircon on because you’re so hot. Meanwhile, I’m frozen to the bone.” 

Stiles looks up at the Alpha sheepishly. “Sorry, I’m not sure what’s wrong with me. I’m not usually this overheated.” 

Derek sighs and turns his attention back to the TV. _Does Stiles really not know that he’s about to go into heat? I’m sure he’s had them before, he should be familiar with the signs._ “You really don’t know why you’re so overheated?” Derek looks back at Stiles to see him shake his head. “Have you noticed that you’ve been clingier and cuddlier than usual?” Once again, Stiles shakes his head. Derek sighs and soldiers on. “Have you noticed that you’re hungrier, leaning toward heavy carb and sugary food?” Again, Stiles shakes his head no. Derek groans and rubs at his face. “Stiles, those are signs that you’re gonna go into heat. How do you not recognize the signs? Have you noticed that your scent is heavier and sweeter than usual?” 

Stiles blushes and slowly moves away from Derek. “I’ve never had a heat before so I wouldn’t know the signs. Dad’s a beta so he never taught me about the signs.” 

Derek scrunches his eyebrows in confusion. “How come you’ve never had a heat before? You’re 16, you should’ve had at least two or three by now.” 

Stiles chews on his bottom lip for a few seconds before answering, “I’ve been on suppressants so I’ve never had one...except for the small one I had when I presented. But I didn’t have any warning before that one.” 

Derek’s eyes widen. “Then why are you about to go into heat now? Did you stop taking your meds?” 

“Of course not! Do you really think I’d stop my suppressants while I’m living with an Alpha? I’m not stupid, Der.” _Except that’s exactly what I did,_ Stiles thinks to himself, keeping the angry face he has going. _I haven’t taken my med since the day before I came to stay here._ Derek softens and relaxes against the couch. “So,” Stiles starts out, “what are we gonna do when my heat starts?” Stiles makes his voice sound as small and as worried as possible. 

The Alpha sighs and looks over at Stiles. “I don’t know. I can’t just leave you here alone, though. But I also can’t be around you so I don’t know, I’ll have to think about it.” 

Stiles squirms in his seat before leaning forward, closer to the Alpha. “Why can’t you just help me through it?” Derek’s eyebrows raise in question. “Oh god no!” Stiles squeals and blushes. “I don’t mean it that way! I just, I heard that sometimes having an Alpha and his scent close helps.”

“Who told you that?”

“Erica…” Stiles stops to think. “She told me that even though she doesn’t have an Alpha, she takes Boyd’s sweatshirt and blanket to help her through it. And sometimes Boyd will come in and give her food and water. She said it helps the intensity lessen.”

Derek sighs and crosses his arms, face showing he’s deep in thought. “I guess we’ll have to cross that bridge when we get to it!” 

*~~* 

Derek wakes up a few days later, instincts on alert as a cloyingly sweet scent surrounds him. “Stiles?” Derek calls as he gets out of bed and slides on his slippers. He grabs one of his old sweaters that’s saturated in his scent and the blanket that he used last night. Derek rushes to Stiles’ room, pushing down his Alpha instincts as he cracks the door open. “Stiles?” Derek calls again as he steps into the room. 

Stiles looks up from where he was frantically organizing his nest. “Alpha,” Stiles breathes out. “Help?” 

“You want me to help you with your nest?” Stiles whines in response, nodding his head. “Okay, I can do that. Here, I brought you a sweater and a blanket of mine.” Derek holds them out, still not approaching the nest. Stiles slowly leaves the nest and grabs Derek’s hand. He pulls Derek to the nest. Stiles takes the blanket and lays across the nest. He slides the sweater on and takes a deep breath. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s blanket. “Would you like some water, Stiles? Can food?” 

Stiles whines and shakes his head. He makes grabby hands at Derek. “Cuddle, Alpha?”

Derek smiles and pats Stiles’ shoulder. “I can’t do that, I’m afraid. I’m gonna go get you some water, okay?” Derek quickly leaves Stiles and rushes to the kitchen. He can hear Stiles’ cries and whimpers from the kitchen. Derek downs a few glasses of water to calm himself down. His inner wolf is begging Derek to go help the Omega. Derek stays downstairs for almost half an hour before going back to Stiles with a glass of water. Stiles, in that time, had taken everything off Derek’s bed and used it to make his nest. However, Stiles is now fast asleep, curled up with Derek’s scent. Derek sets the glass of water next to Stiles’ bed and sits next to Stiles’ bed, on the floor. He watches as the Omega sleep for a few minutes before closing his eyes for a nap as well. 

Stiles wakes up from his nap a little while later, smiling at the sleeping Alpha. Stiles runs his fingers through Derek’s hair until a sharp pain goes down his spine. Derek is woken up by Stiles’ groan of pain. “How’re you feeling?” 

Stiles scoffs and rolls away from Derek, deeper into his nest. “I feel like shit. My dick is so hard it could cut diamonds and I’m producing so much slick that I can use it on a slip and slide.” Stiles takes a drink of the water Derek brought him. “Derek,” Stiles whines and grabs Derek’s shirt. Stiles pulls Derek close to him, Derek willingly going along. Stiles buries his face in Derek’s neck and gently kisses along Derek’s neck. Derek groans and starts to tug at Stiles’ clothes. “Alpha,” Stiles breathes out. “I need you.” 

“Shit,” Derek whispers. “You drive me so crazy. You and your scent are too tempting.” 

“I’m tempting?” Stiles smirks before gently sucking a spot on Derek’s shoulder. 

“Of course! You’re hot, you’re funny and you’re a protector. What more would an Alpha want as a mate?” 

“A mate?” Stiles pulls his lips away from the hickey he was making on Derek’s shoulder. “I’d be a good mate? For who?” Stiles asks teasingly. 

Derek groans and grabs hold of Stiles’ head, pulling him up so he can look into Stiles’ eyes. “For me. You’d be a perfect mate for me.” Stiles pulls Derek into a sweet, light kiss but soon the kiss turns bruisingly hard and intense. Stiles starts to grind against Derek as they kiss, neither wanting the kiss to end soon. However, soon, Stiles pulls away to breathe. “Omega,” Derek whispers and places a small kiss on Stiles’ chin. “Can Alpha help you through your heat?” 

Stiles groans and smiles. “God, yeah.” Derek pushes Stiles off him and lays him on the comfiest part of the nest. “Does Alpha like the nest?” 

Derek smiles wide and nods. “Alpha loves the nest. You did an amazing job, Omega.” Derek quickly disrobes Stiles completely then he does the same to himself. Stiles whines and makes grabby hands towards Derek. Derek maneuvers Stiles to make the mating easier and more comfortable for the Omega. Derek pauses for a moment, looking Stiles up and down.

Stiles whimpers as he grinds down on the bed. “Alpha, please. I need you. Now!” Derek doesn’t waste any time, he pulls Stiles into a deep kiss as Derek starts to push into the Omega. Stiles moans and pulls away from the kiss to bare his neck to the Alpha. “Gonna mark me, Alpha? Mate me?” 

Derek’s eyes flash red and he drives himself into Stiles to the hilt. “Don’t tempt me, Omega.” Derek sets a torturously slow pace. “You have no idea how much I want to mark you up and make you mine.” 

Stiles smirks and pulls Derek down to give him a kiss. “So do it. Give me everything.” 

Derek’s pace starts to quicken as he whispers, “You want me to mate you? Breed you so full of my pups?” Stiles begs Derek to _go harder, faster._ Derek does what he says, setting a brutally fast and rough pace. Stiles’ moans get louder, his scent heavier. Derek wraps his large hand around Stiles’ cock and pumps him, whispering in his ear, “Cum for me, baby. I’m right here, let go.” Derek’s knot expands as Stiles begs for it, the Omega cums, painting his chest and neck in white. As Stiles orgasms, Derek takes that opportunity to pop his knot into Stiles and at the same time, he bites down on Stiles’ scent gland, mating him. As the mating snaps into place, Derek cums as well, deep into the Omega. 

Stiles holds Derek close. “I know it's not common but can I bite you too?” Stiles asks as they calm down, cuddled together. 

Derek bares his neck. “Of course, babe.” Stiles tries to maneuver, best he can as they’re still tied by Derek’s knot and rubs at Derek’s scent gland with his thumb. Derek relaxes and closes his eyes, waiting for the feel of Stiles’ teeth. Stiles licks across the gland before sinking his teeth into it. Derek moans as the bite causes his knot to throb again. Stiles pulls away and licks Derek’s neck clean before cuddling back into Derek’s embrace. “Your dad is gonna kill us.” 

Stiles laughs and pulls Derek in for a kiss. “I’m gonna be full of pups by the time my dad finds out so he’ll only kill you, not me.” Derek groans and buries his face into Stiles’ hair. “Hey, Der?” Derek lets out a muffled _hmm?_ “You drive me crazy too.” 

The Alpha chuckles and pulls Stiles closer. “Is that gonna be our ‘I love you’? You drive me crazier, Omega.” 

Stiles scoffs as his eyes close, sleep slowly overtaking him. “Sure, Alpha.”

**Author's Note:**

> this kinda sucks but oh well


End file.
